Unified communications is an integration of non-real-time communication services, such as integrated voicemail, e-mail, SMS and fax (or unified messaging) with real-time enterprise communication services, such as voice, instant messaging, audio, web and videoconferencing, mobility features, fixed-mobile convergence, desktop sharing, data sharing, call control and speech recognition. Current unified communications services provide various services, such as the ones described above, for users to collaborate. However, some of the current unified communications services do not provide a convenient way for users to collaborate efficiently. For example, current services do not provide a way to transition phone calls between users into online collaboration sessions for performing collaboration activities such as file sharing, screen sharing, video conferencing and whiteboarding.